A Ketchup Story
by SweetLittleGirl16
Summary: What if Zack's 'motherly' instincts gone wild? hahaha. Just made that up... So, I don't know about you... I just made this story FOR FUN. ONE-SHOT.


***Final Fantasy VII Fanfic***

**A Ketchup Story**

**AN: So, I haven't known of FFVII that much, I really haven't even played that game. But, just for fun, I read a couple or more fanfics about it, and knew some of the basic things about it.**

**Anyway, as I said before, I just wanted to try some kind of story I made in my mind, and figured what if I used the characters in FFVII to make it a bit more…humorous. All I wanted to warn you about this story is that it is very short, and a bit out of character, I don't know if this is called AU, cause I mixed the "surroundings" with some modern times, but it still has some similar environmental characteristics as of the game itself (?).**

**I don't know if it'll be…sarcastic, sadistic, plain, or maybe even insulting to you, but… I JUST MADE IT FOR FUN. So…go ahead… **

**Oh, one more thing. I do NOT own FFVII , I barely even know the whole story! But… It sounded really, really good from other people. Enjoy!**

Tired and full of sweat after carrying his sword for two hours, Cloud Strife settled down a table inside a comfy little cottage he made. He was in a mood of making a simple sandwich before going out to spar with Zack and the others again. So he went to the refrigerator, and grabbed some ingredients. Upon opening the refrigerator's door, his muscular structure loosening up while it accepted the cool air. A burger patty, a loaf of sliced bread, tomatoes, lettuce, mayonnaise… hmmm…something else was missing… oh, and some ketchup.

He was about to start with the bread when he noticed that he missed something- the knife he was supposed to use. It sat on top of a plate up in the cupboard. He easily reached for it and began with the sandwich. He first put a slice of tomato on the bottom of the bread, the patty, and lettuce on top of it. He smeared a small portion of mayonnaise and ketchup as if it were a glue to make the sandwich bind together easily. Then he tossed some tomato again, burger patty, and lettuce… the same small pattern. For three times

Just when he was on the third round, a slice of bread managed to bounce to the back of the table. While staring at the falling slice, he unconsciously squeezed the ketchup he had been holding onto earlier. Eww… Sticky ketchup on his shoulders and a small part of his arm! What rotten luck. _But it was okay, Zack would be busy sparring with the others outside in the forest for a while_. He would change clothes for a moment. They wouldn't notice that he had been missing a bit. The gooey bright red ketchup shone a bit when a ray of sunlight struck his fully-armoured body. He lamely _and lazily _picked up the slice of bread that fell earlier. Or, at least he tried.

While he was muttering something for himself, he did not notice a small puddle of the ketchup in front of him. He accidentally stepped and slid on it. 'Ow' was all he could think of saying before knocking his still-tired breath out.

_Clumsy. _That was the last thing he thought about before he fell unconscious.

Zack Fair smacked his sword unto the hard ground. _He has been gone for an awfully long time. _His mind commented. He sensed his instincts to go to Spikey's place, and find out why he was taking so long. Instincts? What kind of instincts? It's not war, is it? _Motherly instincts. _His humorous part answered. He smiled mentally.

"Hey!" a voice ringed his thoughts. Angeal was in front of him about three meters away, waiting for Zack's first blow. The latter huffed and pulled the sword again from the floor.

"Sorry. I'm just… It's been away for an awfully long time since he said he'd just rest for a while." Zack replied. His blush showed he was a bit embarrassed to admit it so.

"Ooooh! I think someone's having a 'mother' side for Cloud here!" Aerith teased silently. From a distance, other people were giggling and laughing.

"Ha-ha" Zack answered back, sarcastically.

The raven-haired young man turned around and walked on. Upon leaving the site, his mind as he seemed was setting course to Cloud's place.

"Come on, we better make sure he'd not do anything psychotic THIS time." Angeal said. But he, Aerith, and Genesis were the only ones who followed.

As soon as they arrived to the small house, Zack panicked. From the door, he could already see Cloud's body lying on the ground. He panicked a bit. He called to the blonde, but he could only here murmurs. He went out, and motioned Angeal and the others to follow him.

"Cloud's unconscious! And there's some red gooey stuff on his shoulders!" He alarmed with dread showed in his voice.

"Zack." Angeal called, but the boy was nowhere from listening.

"Hmm.. Who could've done this! Will he be alright? What must've happened?"

"Zack."

"This red thing isn't blood. Since it's a bit more sticky. MAYBE an alien came here!" his mind was imagining TOO much.

"ZACK!" Angeal shouted.

"WHAT?" He finally got Zack's attention. The older man pointed a finger, and scooped some of the red thing from the blonde's shoulder. He smelled it, and then licked a bit from the finger.

"Gross!" Aerith squealed, disgusted.

"Mmmm…" Angeal said. Wow. _He tasted the red thing_, and thought it was sweet. _Yuck_. Some others thought.

"EWWW!" Zack said. "What are ya thinkin'?"

"Oh, don't worry, it's just ketchup."

"What? But…When…Wa…HOW?"

"He was making a sandwich, as we can see from the table. His shoes tell that he clumsily fell, and maybe was spilled with ketchup…"

"BUT STILL-"

"Let's just ask him when he wakes up."

"I'll bet you another fight in the 'grounds' if you're wrong."

"IT'S A DEAL." Angeal accepted confidently.

A few moments later, Cloud's eyes opened. He was surprised that a few people gathered around him. His eyes widened. _Whoa, did I miss anything? _He thought. When he was asked what happened. Angeal huffed a bit. He saw Zack's mouth twitch. When he finished the story…

"Ha! You loss! You said he fell BEFORE getting spilled. I win! You won't hafta spar me again! YES!" Zack said in a loud voice. Angeal huffed and puffed away, before muttering something in his voice.

_Psycho Mother-Hen gone wild…_

~~(=*=)~~


End file.
